


Stripped

by DarknessBound



Series: FireworksFest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sexual Tension, Top Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: When Cas gets dumped, he calls an old friend who reminds him that the only way to get over someone is to get under as many other people as possible. But after a surprise trip to a sex club, he discovers that maybe all he really needs... is one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: FireworksFest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911268
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	Stripped

Cas frowned deeply at the message that had just upended his life. ‘It’s not you, it’s me.’  _ First of all, who still uses that line? And who dumps someone they’ve been with for half a year over text?  _

If he was being honest with himself, Cas wasn’t surprised  _ or  _ terribly upset about the break-up. It sucked, but he had a problem forming deep emotional connections with people so it was never a big deal when they walked out of his life. Even still, it was going to be a change. He’d made room for him in his life which wasn’t something that came easy to him, but what could he do? 

_ I could call Dean.  _

He mulled over the pros and cons of that particular decision and decided that it would be worth it. Dean was  _ always  _ worth it, even if he drove him out of his mind. That’s not to say Cas wasn’t incredibly curious about him in ways he probably shouldn’t be - but things always got…  _ messy…  _ when Dean was involved. It wasn’t something he could pinpoint or even put a name to, but whenever Dean was around, Cas’ brain seemed to go a little haywire. 

After a moment’s hesitation, he picked up the phone and called. 

Dean was wrapping up with a client when he heard an almost forgotten ringtone. He smiled to himself as he picked it up and saw the bitchfaced contact photo of one of his favorite humans. “Cas?” 

  
“Hello, Dean.” 

“I haven’t heard from you since you started datin’ what’s-his-nuts. He finally let you off the social house arrest?” 

That honeyed-yet-gruff voice worked its way through Cas’ system and made his stomach flutter. Of all of the off-limits people in his life, Dean intrigued him the most. “You could say that. He dumped me, that’s actually why I was calling.” 

Dean wasn’t stupid enough to believe Cas actually wanted to ask him out. There was no way after the two-year long little tango they’d been doing that the guy finally decided to stoop to Dean’s level. “Say no more. Pick you up at 8? At least he did it on a Friday.” 

Cas chuckled and silently agreed. “I’ll be ready.” 

~~~~

“Did I overdress…?” Cas eyed Dean’s simple t-shirt and worn jeans, suddenly afraid his own button-down would be too much for wherever they were going. “This is why you should tell me in advance where you’re taking me, I don’t like surprises.”    
  
Dean clicked his tongue and fixed one of Cas’ buttons. “If you didn’t like surprises, you wouldn’t keep callin’ me every time you needed to let off some steam. Besides, where  _ we’re  _ goin’? Even  _ I’m  _ overdressed. You’ll see, just get in the car.” 

Logic should have told him to be afraid, but he knew Dean would never put him in danger or in a situation he wouldn’t be comfortable in. When they’d met through a mutual friend all those moons ago, they’d bonded over drinking and strip clubs… and a mutual love of sex. Why they’d never gotten around to having it with each other was beyond Cas, but for some reason, it never even came up. 

They stopped outside of a nondescript building and apprehension bubbled in his gut for the first time. “Um… Dean?” 

His friend chuckled quietly and pulled out his phone, showing Cas a website for a place called Hunter’s Den _.  _ It certainly didn’t look like it was geared toward the outdoorsy type judging by the pictures on the homepage. 

“Is this… this is a sex club. You brought me to a sex club.” 

“... Sort of, yeah. We don’t have to stay if you’re not comfortable, Cas. You know that. But the best way to get over someone is to get under as many other people as you can, and trust me… this place is the real deal. Their employees get fully tested on an insanely frequent basis, and you don’t even have to touch any of them or anyone else that might be here if you don’t want to. You can just… watch.” Dean shrugged, mentally snapping a picture of the way Cas’ eyes dilated at the mention of watching. 

“Have you been here before?” Cas was nervous, but he also couldn’t deny that he’d been curious about places like this, he just never knew how to go about finding one or how to get in. Dean told him a couple of quick stories about his experiences there, and not only did everything sound above board, but Cas was thickening in his jeans just from thinking about it. “Okay, I’m in. Let’s go.” 

Cas had no intentions of doing anything but scoping the place out, he was too reserved to actually engage anyone new in a situation like this, but it might at least take his mind off things for a little while. It’d be hard to get distracted by real life in a place like that. 

After some disclaimers and a quick tour, they were on their own. Dean hastily shoved a small bottle of lube and a couple of condoms into Cas’ hand and looked nervous for the first time since Cas had known him. “So uh, you heard the lady. Lotta different rooms, lotta different things you can do or not do or watch… pay attention to the signs posted outside of the doors for the rules and shit, and you’ll be fine.” 

All of that sounded like Dean was planning on leaving him, and he was  _ definitely  _ uncomfortable with that. “Wait, where are  _ you  _ going?” 

Dean shifted on his feet and gallic shrugged. “Around. Didn’t know if you’d want someone familiar with you or not. If you’d prefer I stuck by you, I can.” 

Cas nodded quickly without fully processing what that meant. “Yes, you brought me here, it’s only fair that you also watch me suffer through it.” 

“Suffer? C’mon, Cas. This is supposed to  _ stop  _ the suffering. What uh… what’re you into? Clothes on, clothes off… touching, no touching?” If Dean was hoping for  _ clothes off  _ and  _ touching,  _ he wouldn’t look too closely at it. 

“Um…” Cas squinted, looking down at his shirt. “Is there an option for clothes on but touching?” 

“Yep,” Dean nodded, gripping Cas’ arm just above the elbow and pulling him gently down the hall. “What I like to call the free-for-all room. You can basically do whatever you want, but that means that everyone  _ else  _ can, too. No means no, but other than that… you make your own rules.” 

His heart hammered in his chest and he slowed his steps. “Okay, and… what can I expect from other people?” 

Dean smirked and made a show of checking Cas out. “Buddy, with an ass like that? You can expect a line of dudes, chicks, and everything in between asking to get a piece of it.” 

The idea that he was about to be fair game for a room full of people was oddly exhilarating, but the reality was a little lack-luster. Sure, when they walked in the room he was staring straight at a man eating a girl out, and there were several other things going on around them - but no one seemed to notice at all that Cas and Dean had walked in.  _ Correction… no one noticed  _ **_me._ ** Cas took a seat and squirmed until he was comfortable, as a tall and completely naked man pulled Dean into a kiss. 

It had been a long time since Dean had seen Benny, but  _ fuck  _ the man still knew how to kiss. Dean pulled back after a moment and saw the concerned look on Cas’ face, so he chuckled as he wiped his lips and nodded to him. “Benny, this is my friend Cas. He’s new here, in case the deer-in-the-headlights look didn’t give it away. Cas, this is Benny. He’s… well, he’s a little bit of everything around here. Bouncer, stripper, Dom-for-hire. Haven’t tried him out in that respect, though. I’m a hard top.” 

Benny eyed Cas like he was one of the greatest gifts he’d ever been given. “I don’t suppose a pretty lil’ thing like you’s a bottom?” 

Cas flicked his eyes to Dean and smirked so slightly it barely changed his face. “I am, actually, but I’m afraid we’re still not compatible. I’m  _ also  _ a Dom, you see.” 

“I’m sorry,” a smooth voice sounded from behind Benny’s mammoth form. “Did I just hear we have a unicorn in our midst?” 

Dean laughed and put his arm around the small woman that appeared. “And this is Meg, resident soul-sucking demon and  _ also  _ a dominant bottom. She’s been one of a kind ‘round here till you showed up.” Dean pulled the corner of his lip between his teeth and adjusted his jeans. If he didn’t already think Cas was perfect… he sure as hell did now. 

Benny growled and shoved Dean into one of the wide chairs and climbed into his lap. “Enough talkin’, cher. I’ve missed you.” 

“All yours, sweetheart.” Dean smiled with his tongue pinched between his teeth and ran his hands over Benny’s thick thighs. “Shoulda at least let me get undressed first.” 

“You know I keep spares for you.” Benny reached down and fisted his hands around Dean’s collar and then tore the fabric clean in half. He laughed almost sinfully low at the flush on Dean’s skin, at the way those rough hands felt on his body. 

Cas was mesmerized. Watching Benny literally tear the clothes from Dean’s body skyrocketed to the top of the list of hottest things he’d ever seen, and his entire being responded to it. He was vaguely aware of the demon --  _ Meg --  _ moving behind him and unbuttoning his shirt from above him but he honestly didn’t care. Dean was  _ gorgeous.  _

“You know…” soft lips dragged over Cas’ neck and he shivered, “you don’t have to look away. You can watch Benny take apart your boy piece by piece.” 

He wanted that so badly his hips nearly bucked. That’s what they were here for, right? Dean never drew any lines that forbid Cas from watching  _ him…  _ and if he seemed uncomfortable at all, he would stop, immediately. No questions asked. The thought still made him nervous, like he was going to be crossing a line in their friendship that couldn’t be  _ un _ crossed, but when Dean looked around Benny and winked at Cas, it was over. His cock thickened noticeably and he gripped the sides of his chair to fend off the urge to touch himself right there, but there was a process to this, right? He couldn’t just go from 0-100. 

Dean didn’t miss the way Cas’ body was responding to what was happening. The moans of other people were surrounding them and Benny was busy grinding his ass against Dean’s crotch - covered only by his friggin boxers, by the way - but Dean couldn’t pull his eyes away from Cas. 

Meg spread Cas’ dress shirt open and rucked up the tank top he’d been wearing underneath it until the thin line of hair that started at his belly button and disappeared into his boxers was visible. “Show me what you’ve got, Unicorn.” 

“Fuck, are you... sure?” Cas tilted his head, catching Meg in a kiss and not thinking twice about it as he unbuckled his jeans. He unzipped them and adjusted the fabric so he could palm over his thinly-clothed cock. She licked into his mouth and dragged her nails down the side of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Dean’s mouth went slack as Benny caught the perfect rhythm. “Fuhh- _ huuck, _ Benny. Your ass feels so goddamn good on my cock. You sure you don’t wanna let me fuck you?” 

Benny turned around to watch Cas as he finally freed his length and stroked over it slowly. “Nah, cher. But it seems your friend likes to watch, what do you say we put on a little show for him?” 

“Make it a good one,” Meg called. 

He didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed at the fact that they  _ all  _ knew Cas was jacking off watching Dean with Benny. It felt dirty; he was sitting there still mostly clothed, but his cock was leaking precome onto his fingers as he watched his  _ friend  _ get the filthiest lapdance he’d ever seen. Cas’ breathing was becoming ragged and Meg’s tongue sliding over every available inch of skin wasn’t helping matters much. He moaned a little louder than intended when her teeth nipped at his earlobe, but Dean’s answering sound was hot enough to cause Cas to grip himself harder. 

Dean was so turned on by watching Cas he feared he’d actually come just from rutting up against Benny.  _ Fuck, why the hell didn’t I think of this two years ago?!  _ He returned Benny’s next kiss and gripped his ass, thrusting up harder and whimpering at the wet spot on his boxers that was dragging over his tip with each movement. “God, I fuckin’ love it. Got me wet over here, Benny, I want your ass so bad and you’re not even gonna let me have it.” 

“You’re damn right I’m not, take what you can get. You gonna come in those pretty little panties for me, or are you gonna hold off and paint my chest like a good boy?” 

The dirty talk was making it hard for Cas to focus on anything at all. The thought of Dean being a  _ good boy _ had him fucking up into his own fist until Meg put a solid, petite hand on his waist to still him. “Shh, baby. Not yet, they’re just getting to the good stuff.” 

Under normal circumstances, Cas wouldn’t pay her a bit of attention because he did  _ not  _ take orders, nor did he ever allow someone else to dictate when he could come - but her promise of better things had him experimentally rolling his hips and not much more. 

Benny slid down off Dean’s lap and kneeled between his legs as Dean hastily shoved his boxers down and rolled on a condom. Cas hated the way it immediately obscured his view, but some small, jealous part of him was glad Benny wouldn’t be tasting anything but latex. 

“Ahh, fuck, Ben. Gonna let me have your mouth? Let me have that hot, wet fucking tongue sliding all over my cock?” 

Cas’ entire body shuddered with need as the man hummed quietly and then swallowed Dean whole. He picked up the pace again, twisting his circled fingers under the head of his cock as Dean’s back arched and showed off his unbelievable chest. Cas had never, ever wanted to be another human being as badly as he wanted to be Benny in that moment. 

Meg followed their lead and kneeled before Cas, plucking one of the condoms off the arm of the couch and waving it suggestively. This wouldn’t be the first time she and Benny had used this particular trick to get two people together, and it was almost painfully obvious how much tension there was between Cas and Dean. When Cas nodded his permission, she ripped the condom wrapper open with her teeth and slid it on quickly, using only her mouth. 

With both of the others on the floor, there was nothing left to stop Dean and Cas from making eye contact. Neither one could bring themselves to look away, both barrelling closer to the edge as they watched the other get sucked off. 

Dean looked so fucking good that Cas nearly couldn’t stand it. His fingers twitched with the need to push Meg off of him, kick Benny out of the way and straddle Dean himself. He needed to feel Dean splitting him open so badly it was almost painful to even think about. 

“Enjoyin’ yourself, Cas?” Dean’s face was pure, predatory sex, and the things his tongue was doing to his lip were enough to make a priest forsake Heaven. 

He nodded, tilting his head a little as Meg slid her mouth over his cock. The feeling was muted thanks to the condom, but it was still doing its job. “Yes, actually. I just wish I was watching you suck Benny off and not the other way around… would be better for… later.” Cas smirked and sat forward a little bit, fisting his hand in Meg’s long, dark hair to urge her faster. “Do you like sucking cock, Dean? Do you like the way it stretches your lips and presses on your tongue? I bet you sound so pretty when you gag.” 

“Ahh, fuck,” Dean moaned, but Meg was the one that gagged. The pressure around his length had him sitting back immediately to give her some air, but the movement was harder than it should have been because he was so close to letting go. 

  
“Benny!” Meg called out with a knowing, wicked smile. “Think it’s time we let these boys have a little fun on their own, don’t you?” 

Dean groaned as Benny pulled off and then gripped his dick, shuddering from the sudden stop. “Huh?” 

Cas was just as confused as Dean, but Meg pulled Benny into a kiss and he lifted her from the ground and started walking away. “Have fun, cher.”

Without the buffers between them, just staring at each other and jacking off seemed kind of weird, so Cas pulled off the condom and tucked himself away before standing up. “I’m sorry, I think I choked her and scared her off. This was my fault.” 

Dean was on his feet in seconds, boxers on, and looking at his shredded shirt as he pulled his jeans back on and tightened his belt. “No, trust me… that chick  _ loves  _ getting facefucked ‘til she can’t friggin breathe, I’ve seen it. I think… I think they want us to… y’know.” Dean nodded to Cas’ length and mentally flipped himself off for being fucking weird about it. He’d never been shy when it came to sex, but something about Cas had  _ always  _ made him nervous. And now, he sure as shit couldn’t deny how badly he wanted him. 

“And what about you, Dean?” Cas stepped closer, still far enough gone that he’d set fire to that stupid invisible line if he could. “Do  _ you  _ want that?” 

Cas was so close to him that Dean could smell his cologne, and it made him weak in the damn knees. He licked his lips quickly and nodded. “Hell yeah, you know how many times I’ve fantasized about fucking you?” 

“Then what, exactly, are we waiting for?” Cas slid his hand up Dean’s bare chest, but Dean caught it just shy of his throat. He swallowed, his nerves fraying a little. 

“Not here. My place?” 

Cas nodded once and turned to make sure he had all of his things. Dean grabbed his torn shirt and swore under his breath when he couldn’t find Benny to get the spare, but that was about to be the last thing on his mind. 

They made their way out to the car in a fevered hurry, and the second they were inside, Cas pulled him into a kiss. 

Dean slid over to the middle and pulled Cas onto his lap, gripping his ass as Cas lapped into his mouth. “Gonna finally let me have it, gorgeous?” He rutted against his ass, as if it wasn’t clear.

Cas groaned, chasing Dean’s tongue with his own. He ground down on Dean, wishing they’d have just ditched their clothes before getting in. There was no way in hell they were making it back to Dean’s. “Damnit, hold on a minute.”

He flipped off, wrestling with his jeans and boxers until he was tossing them in the backseat with his shoes.

Dean was struggling with his dumb belt and stupid fucking button. He got his jeans down to his kneecaps before Cas was climbing back on his lap. “Wait... backseat’s bigger, Cas.” He eyed Cas’ naked body and nearly drooled. “Fuck it, come here.” Dean grabbed the lube and coated his fingers.

He lifted his hips enough that Dean could slide one thick finger inside of him and let out a moan, sinking down on it almost immediately. Cas had prepped earlier, hoping wherever Dean was taking him would lead to him getting laid - he just hadn’t imagined it would be by Dean himself. “Mmm, fuck... give me two, I don’t want to wait all damn night. Want you  _ now.” _ Cas gripped the underside of Dean’s chin and tilted his head back, claiming his mouth as Dean added the second finger.

Dean loved being bossed around, and for some reason, Cas telling him what to do was almost too hot to handle. He groaned into his mouth and slid two fingers in and out. He could feel Cas had prepped and knew it was only a matter of time before he was finally sliding inside him. Dean had thought about this so many damn times, it felt like a fantasy that was always just out of reach… but not tonight.

A shiver ran down Cas’ spine at the sight of Dean below him. He gripped the back of the seat with one hand and his cock with the other, stroking himself slowly as Dean fingered him open. “Add more lube and skip to four. You want this ass, take it.”

“Skip to four? Ima skip to this dick in a second.” Dean slid in a third and nipped Cas’ bottom lip. He scissored his fingers and stretched his hole. Unable to hold on any longer, Dean pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, ignoring the trembling in his hands.

“You’re lucky I want it, I don’t appreciate being disobeyed.” Cas reached under him and swatted Dean’s hand, squeezing that beautiful, hard cock a couple of times before lining it up and sinking down. His jaw went slack as the stretch burned and pulsed through his body. He then grabbed both of Dean’s hands in his own and pinned them behind Dean’s head. “Don’t move until I tell you to.”

“Ah fuck... okay... I mean yes. Yes, Castiel.” Dean’s cock pulsed inside of that warm, tight hole and he had to recite the ABC’s in his mind so he wouldn’t blow his damn load from Cas’ commanding tone.

Cas moved slowly until his ass fully adjusted to Dean. “You fill me up so good, you’re gonna watch me come on your cock.” He twisted his hand on his own length, using the back of the seat to keep himself balanced as he bounced, punching out moans every time his ass smacked against Dean’s thighs.

Dean fought the urge to reach out and grip those gorgeous hips, or that fucking sexy leaking cock. He wanted to touch and suck every single inch of Cas’ body but he knew better than to disobey again. “God, you’re so fucking hot!”

Already edged once from the blowjob, Cas was almost desperate for release. He clenched around Dean and slammed down on him, working his hips back and forth until Dean’s cock was buried as deep in his ass as it would go. “Are you gonna to fill me up, Dean? Come inside of me after I come all over you, do you think you can hold off?”

“Fuck no, Cas. Close. Ass is so fucking good. Need... to see you come.” Dean’s hips shuddered under Cas. “Wanna fill you up!”

“Then move, Dean. Touch me. Fuck me.  _ Move.” _

Dean groaned and instantly complied, gripping Cas’ hips and pounding up into him. Cas’ ass was undoubtedly the best he’d ever been inside. “Cas... fuck...”

Cas grunted as he came, stroking himself furiously as he painted Dean’s chest white. His other hand squeezed the sides of Dean’s throat and he growled, “Come in me, come in my ass.”

Dean couldn’t respond with words; he locked eyes with Cas and attempted to call his name, but the hand on his throat made it come out as nearly a whisper as he filled Cas’ ass.

It felt fucking phenomenonal for Cas, and he let out a throaty laugh as Dean pulsed inside of him. He kissed Dean hard, releasing his throat and rocking his hips until he was sure they were both completely empty. “Maybe we should’ve done this a long time ago.”

“Like the day we friggin met. Not lettin’ you go, Cas.” He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest.

Cas chuckled softly and kissed Dean’s temple, finally pulling off. “So take me home with you, and fuck me again in the morning.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean grinned. He still pouted slightly as he slid out of Cas, but the promise of more was enough to keep him going. 

Something told him they wouldn’t last until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little holiday purge, it hardly put a dent in my docs pile but stay tuned. So many more fics to come.


End file.
